Face the Reality
by MelodicAngel016
Summary: THREE SHOTS. He doesn’t want to face it. He doesn’t like to admit it. But deep inside him, he regrets that he’s … But can he hide it for so long? Can he stand it for many times? Oh, well…
1. Chapter 1

**FACE THE REALITY**

**(Please help me with the title)**

**-GAKUEN ALICE-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Yeah, I know… Lame story title I got there… Well, I can't think up of another words that can suit my story… hihihi… Sorry 'bout that. Uh… Just tell me what you think of this fic later, kay? Happy READING time everyone!!!

**SUMMARY:** He doesn't want to face it. He doesn't like to admit it. But deep inside him, he regrets that he's …

But can he hide it for so long? Can he stand it for many times? Oh, well… There's only one way to find out.

* * *

**CHAPTER I – His little JEALOUSY**

"Eh?!"

-

It was so absurd.

-

So full of confusion.

-

It's so damn disturbing.

-

This is all inside one person's head.

-

"What… the hell… was that?!" a raven-haired guy was stressfully catching his breathe. His eyes widened in full confusion. He's sweating is really hard…

**-NATSUME'S P.O.V.-**

It's peaceful and quiet. I appreciate this kind of stuffs. I like no one else to disturb me but this deafen sound of silence surrounding me. I was resting under my favourite spot-the Sakura Tree. I had almost finished reading my manga but… Someone had suddenly caught my attention. She obviously came running towards me. Definitely, it was the polka-dotted brunette that I annoyed the most. Tch.

I was surprised the moment that she hugged me… But somehow, I think it's so CRAP like BLEAK! But my right hand moved to her head, like I feel pity for her or whatever it is. I don't know what I'm doing. It's like that I'm physically present but mentally absent. TSK! Whatever… Stupid feeling.

"Polka no Baka" (Polka, you idiot!) I squeaked. But she's hugging me tight. Her head is still on my chest, I don't know what's up with this dummy and why and what she's doing to me. But more important question, what the hell am I doing?!

"…N…Natsume…" The idiot called my name. That's until I saw her watery eyes. Obviously, she's crying but whatever. She's like a faucet and I'm all wet now. SHEESH! I thought such dummies like her don't know how to cry. But then, an idiot will always the same, rite?

"Natsume…" Yeah. For the second time she called my name.

"What?!" I managed to get out. I'm so irritated when I said that.

"Natsume… Kiss me please…"

"Eh?!" What!? Did I got that right!? A damn kiss!? Oh man! I really need to use some ear buds now. But…

"Natsume… You heard me, right?" I knew she was on her monotonous tone this time. She really is begging for me to give her that bullshit 'kiss'. I heard that part completely right now. But why is she asking me that 'silly' question. I'm Natsume Hyuuga. Everyone knows that I'm scary. I'm the most feared person at this academy. But, why is she not scared of the 'BLACK CAT' of the academy? DAMMIT! I guess I have no choice. Who knows? Maybe when I kiss her, she'll not be bothering me again anymore, forever….

-

-

-

BUT WAIT NATSUME! SNAP OUT OF IT!

-

-

-

Before I knew it I was on my room. I guess I'll not be questioning myself again because that happening was certainly just a dream. There's no doubt about it.

But why do I feel so totally irritated that my dream ended up just like that with me not kissing that stupid polka dot? I'm not in love with her or something to have that crazy dream in my head. TSK! I'm awfully growsed out now… Yuck.

Whatever.

Well… Better get ready…

-

**-NORMAL WORLD-**

He got out of his room and he did slam the door. His style, as always, his raven hair was too messy, hands were on his pocket and those crimson eyes were like ranging flames. And when he started walking on the corridor, every eye of the people on the dormitory was at him.

"Tch." Was the only way he reacted and people are giving way to him like he's a master or a king or something like that.

"Eh, Hyuuga-san is…" a student let out but he didn't continue because he might heard him.

Natsume on the other hand keeps on walking like he never knew that he was being talked about by a lot of students.

'Morons'

Then, a group of fan girls came in front of him from nowhere. Natsume stopped from his walking because those girls seriously head-over-heels for him. He's really that popular to girls. But they kept on blurting out such nonsense things.

"Natsume… Natsume-san is really cute!"

'Tch. Okay, first of all, don't dare to call a guy cute'

"Natsume-san is very cold… Oh… I like that attitude of yours…"

'Of course I'm cold. What else would you expect from me?'

"Nasume-kun… Please be my date. Valentines Day is coming near, right…"

'Honestly, what's wrong with these people? And you mean a date? On Feb. 14? Ch'yeah right'

The fan girls kept on harassing Natsume with their words. He just doesn't mind but maybe sooner or later he'll loose his temper and leave them all burned out.

"Ne, Natsume…" he heard a soft voice, particularly a voice of his best friend, Ruka Nogi. And as usual, he was carrying a rabbit on his arms.

"Naru sensei is looking for you…"

He just nodded in return. They went away ignoring the huge crowd of people especially the girls who kept on flirting him.

"Oi, honestly, he's not looking for me, rite?" he stated in a curious manner.

"Of course he's not looking for you. I just said that because of your fans." Ruka smirked, but Natsume didn't notice.

Natsume turned at Ruka. And Ruka faced Natsume as well.

"Say…" Nogi started. "If I'm not mistaken, I hear those girls wanted to be you're date this coming Valentines."

"Betsuni. What about it."

"Just wanted to ask who the lucky girl would be."

"No one." Natsume answered immediately.

"Eh?"

"I said no one, okay?" He put his hands at the back of his head.

"Nani?!!! Harsh much?"

"Shut up. I am just being _myself,_ under-" Natsume was cut off when he turned around and saw whom it was. But still, his hands were on the back of his head.

"Oi polka. Where the hell did you come from? Do you know that it's bad to sneak up on some people who are talking, you polka-dotted eavesdropper strawberry printed childish idiot moron dummy?" He teased that person in the insults that he's making these days. He made his insults to be in just one sentence. Yes, all in one. Geez…

"… I overheard. I'm _no _Eavesdropper." She answered him trying to ponytail her hair. And after a while, she finished tying her hair.

"It's the same." he took a quick glance on Mikan. "Uh… Y'know, you look all better with you're hair down. You look a less moron with that." He teased her again with a smirk.

"SHADDUP!" she said in both angry and worried manner. "I thought I was going to be late because the batteries on my alarm clock were dead. I also have a nightmare." Mikan sighed.

"Well." Ruka joined their conversation. "I guess that was horrifying, eh?"

"Worst dream of MY LIFE! It's the worst dream I ever had, Ruka-pyon." she held his hand. "It really was the worst crazy growse nightmare I had in my entire life. Help me Luca-pyon!" She seems like she's really worried about that that a tear came out of her eyes.

Natsume saw this. "Tch." He reacted. He clenched his fists but luckily neither of the two saw this. Now, Natsume hid his hands at his pockets with his eyes covering his eyes.

"Uh…" Ruka started. "Aren't you a little bit over reacting? Again?"

"Wha-" Mikan lift up his head to Ruka.

She saw that this guy was pointing out to the hold of her. "Oopsy… Sorry 'bout that…" she rubbed the portion at the back of her head in an innocent manner. "I guess I get carried it away." She laughed in an awkward tone.

"Don't you always, got it carried away?" Natsume walked the lead.

"N…Na… Natsume!!! You're always like that! Stop treating me that!" Mikan sighed. She pouted.

"Anyway... Anyone has a date on February night?" Mikan curiously asked in a monotonous voice. Her face was a happy face and she's very eager that anyone of them would answer 'yes'. Looks like she had recovered back then from the words that Natsume had said.

"No. No one." Natsume and Ruka chorused and looked at each other.

"Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' us. It's none of you're business anyways." Natsume hid his face under his hair. "I think you don't have a date either because of you're childish attitude."

"I guess I have one…"

"EH?" The two asked in surprise. They both gave her a glare in surprise. Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! Don't look at me at that manner." She waved her hand in front of her face and looked awkward. "You know I said 'I guess' that's all. "I guess" because I will go ask Tsubasa senpei 'later' to be with me on that day." Mikan sighed. "I wish he wouldn't say no to me…" She frowned. "Oh… Tsubasa-senpei…"

"Ts… Tsubasa-senpei???!!!" Ruka's sweat dropped including his rabbit's. He couldn't believe that it's that guy. He blinked many times. "Tsubasa-senpei?"

"Yup, that's him alright." She replied in a bright and sunny smile.

"Tsk!" Again, Natsume clenched his fists even if his hands was inside his pocket. He heard it right. Yeah. He's not mistaken about it. It's Andou Tsubasa the shadow freak guy that she's saying. Hell it's so shit irritating. The name was irritating that's right. Even the owner of the name himself.

They were near the door of their classroom when they are talking about that.

"Well, I'll go ask him right after the class dismissal." She hopped to their homeroom. But before she stepped a foot into the room, she felt something hot and it smells like something was on fire.

""Eh…" Mikan turned to face at Ruka and Natsume. "Do you smell something on fire because I think have and I think it's near to me…" She _'idiotically' _asked.

"Baka…" She felt a tap on her shoulders. When she faced to that person, she saw that it was her best friend. Hotaru Imai. "Can't you see that you're hair is burning?" She sarcastically asked.

"Say what!!?" Her eyes widened when she hear Hotaru said that her hair is burning. She was surprised to see that her hair was really on fire. "AHH! Get it off, get it off…" she panicked and run around in circles.

'_That's what you get… dummy polka dots.'_ Natsume said to himself and smirked. He elbowed Ruka to come inside the room with him. And he did.

"BA-KA." Was the last thing Natsume said and entered the room.

Hotaru glanced at the two guys. She knew that this was Natsume's doings. There's no doubt about it.

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

* * *

**MihRue_pinkbuNny:** That's it. One down… Two more to go!!! I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review. I'm sorry for some part of it when Hotaru wasn't with the trio. She's just getting ready for the big plan on… Well… Valentines Day I guess… Sorry for some grammatical errors. I'm working on it though. (I just hope I can,,,)

I think this chapter is full of many idiot scenes, eh? Well, sorry for that…

Okay… See ya' later… I'll wait for you're reviews.

"MihRue_pinkbuNny"

(n_n)


	2. Chapter 2

**FACE THE REALITY**

**-GAKUEN ALICE-**

* * *

CHAPTER II

People waited for the last session to be over with. They are waiting for the bell to ring.

Now, after the class has been dismissed, the students were on their different businesses, as always.

"Huh…"

A heavy sigh was heard, probably a sigh of a girl whose hair was burned. Luckily it didn't get shorter. She has encountered many of these happenings. Yeah, a lot.

"I thought I was gonna die back there." She buried her face at her desk with her hands. She's pouting, that's for sure. "Like who on earth would plan to do such thing?!" She rose up her head and leaned to her back seat. And yet again, she sighed.

-

The fan girls on the other hand, came to approach Natsume and Ruka. Shoda Sumire was obviously the first one to approach them. But she went first to a fight with Luna who probably was a more serious flirt than her.

"Just leave us alone, you seaweed freak!" Luna's voice was extremely loud.

"You?! Oh please… We all know whom Natsume-sama and Ruka-kun likes… And it's obvious that it's me… you're dreaming Luna…" she said it sarcastically. She placed her hand at the area of her chin and laughed evilly.

Luna sighed. "Oh Sumire… You sure are hopeless. You look so pitiful." She made a fake upset face and even her tone.

"UH… What… Did… You say??!!! I want you to repeat that, you evil Luna!" She clenched her fist. Her eyes were already of a devil with glowing effects.

"Oh well… Why don't we just ask who Hyuuga-san likes… A fancy girl like me… Or a crazy seaweed cat-dog thingy like you?"

"You're on… Just don't cry when he said he likes me… You jerk!" she reacted with her one foot on top of a table and a close fist in front of her.

"Sumire-san…" One of her friends wanted to stop her but failed.

"Don't worry. I'll let her eat those words which she let out…"

Then, they went to the duo.

"Natsume sama…" they chorused. Their eyes were twinkling loads of sparkling diamonds. "Please let us know what you're ideal girl is… Onegaishimasu…"

Natsume was irritated but he doesn't hurt them through fire. They're all far from good to his ideal girl. They're just no good.

But then… Many fan girls came to them. They were stating to speak out gibberish stuff again.

"Oi, Ruka…" He glanced up at him. "I think it's getting hot in here."

Ruka just nodded. He knew what he meant by that. They need to get out of that place or else they will be deaf in no time.

They went out… Leaving all the crazy girls useless. Now, they are walking in the corridor. Those admirers really are annoying and getting out of hand.

"UGH…" Luna reacted. She turned to face Sumire. "Now look what you made them do, you stupid perm monster!" She points a hand to her. "You made them walk away!"

"Oh… I see… I see… Now you're blaming the thing on me." She irritatedly blurted out. "But do you really think that I'm at fault, huh? Ms trying hard?"

"Like who else would it be?"

"Of course, YOU ARE!"

"Eh? Nani?" Luna asked sarcastically. She also raised an eyebrow on her. "Like a nice girl like me would make them walk away."

"He was annoyed by you, not by me! He thinks that your ugly, Ugly…" she teased her.

"SHHHOOODAAA-SAAAANNN!!!!!!!!" She irritated her. "You think that you're all better than me, eh?! Now wait till you see that he will ask me out!" Then, she walked out of the room real angry. She was all red because of her anger. Smokes are coming out from her head.

"Now I won." Sumire said to herself. "Like HELL Luna would be with him."

-

Nonoko went to approach Mikan. "Geez. Don't they ever get tired of arguing?" She asked Mikan while focusing her eye on Sumire.

"Nah… Just let them be…" She fixed her things while she said that. Then, she smiled at Nonoko.

"Mikan…" A pink haired girl called out the brunette. It was Anna, her classmate and Nonoko's twin sister.

"Anna-Chan, hello…" She smiled at her.

"Uh… Anou… Just wondering if you have someone to go on to a date…"

"Uh…" She put her index finger at her chin and stared up the ceiling to think up of an answer. "Tsubasa-senpei. It would be him." She joyously answered them with a smile.

"Uh…" They're sweat dropped. "Are you sure it's worth it?!"

"Yeah, it's fine…" She grabbed her bag. "Ja Ne… I got some senpei to be asking with…" She waved goodbye and walked out of the room.

"Uh… Did just Mikan say what I thought she said, Nonoko-san?"

"That she's with Tsubasa senpei? Or when she said that she will ask him later?"

"B… Both…"

They both sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. I thought she would be out with Natsume." They chorused again. "Poor Mikan…"

--------ooo--------

"Natsume…" Ruka called his name. "You did that, don't you?"

"Hm." He looked at him. "Did what thing?" He turned to his front again. He was reading his manga that time now.

Ruka sighed. "Never mind then." He touched his fuzzy rabbit.

'_You still don't want to see and face the truth that you like her.' _He said to his mind while giving a deep glance at him.

"Say, Ruka…"

"Eh?"

"You should probably be _'that'_ idiot's date, not that Andou guy." He covered his face with his ruffled hair.

"EH?!" He blushed but his sweat suddenly dropped. "DOUSHITE? Why that all of a sudden?" He came closer to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Just do as I say." He said it plainly. "I can't stand her being with that Tsubasa-guy. Besides, their ages are very far apart."

"But it's just only 4 years… That's all close though." His sweat dropped again. "Just let her be." He smiled.

"Don't you like her?" he asked with his tone even an octave higher.

"Well… She's special but I know she's not fit for me…" He frowned. "Besides, she doesn't like me. Why don't you just be with her then? "

Natsume looked at him. He couldn't answer for a while but luckily he survived. "Just be her date…"

Nogi sighed. "No, you go."

"You know, I'm serious here. I ought you to go."

"Gomen ne, Natsume…" He hid his eyes under his blonde hair. "I already have a date."

"Hm…"

'_Okay, Natsume sorry… That's all a big fat lie. I don't have a date. But I don't want to hurt you're feelings all because of me. Now what?' _he clenched his fist which Natsume had noticed. _I just don't want to see you lonely again. Then again… I have a date that's true but, I was blackmailed by Imai and it's not like that I like her or something. She pushed me to be her date.'_

"You know pretty well how I hate liars." He said. He leaned his back at his arms. "Well then… Tell me who it is…" he looked up at the ceiling waiting for his answer.

Ruka was finding for an answer in his mind. He just couldn't find one.

"It's me… Hotaru Imai… I'm his date so don't push him to be a moron's date."

They all faced Imai. Nogi was surprised. Like hell, where did she come from?

"Ne, Ruka-kun…" Her voice was cold but so plain. She's just so composed and still but she's simple as well. Ruka didn't answer for an instant he, he was astounded by Imai.. But well, maybe it's worth to try, right?

"Uh… yeah… that's right… It's Imai that I'm with." He was trying to be calm.

Natsume sighed. "Well, I guess it can't be helped then. Whatever." He closed his manga and put a hand on behind his pocket.

"You go… Hyuuga-san." Imai recommended

"As if... Like hell I would be her date…" He walked faster. "Oh, I forgot. I have some things to do.. Ja Ne!" he walked away now.

Imai and Nogi looked at each other. Nogi blushed.

"Natsume… is also an idiot, right?" Hotaru talked first.

"I guess…" Ruka sighed. "He just doesn't want to face the reality that he's in love with Sakura."

"Despicable guy. Maybe I can make him tell that he loves Mikan by this love potion I made." She handed out the potion.

"Eh!!! IMAI!!!"

Hotaru sighed once again. "Okay… I know that you're against it but let me have you're cooperation."

"Nanii? No way! Why would I help you?"

"Oh I thought you already realized it, but I guess not. If you won't I will sell this Ruka cards one by one… Oh wait… I'll just make a big screen of you're pictures so everybody would see and it will be fair to all of them…"

Ruka clenched his fist. "Okay FINE! I'll cooperate with you…"

Hotaru smirked at him. "It settled, then…"

"I have an idea on how Mikan and Natsume be together _ALONE_ so that he could confess his feelings to her…" She smiled an evil one.

Ruka's sweat dropped. "I-Imai… You're absolutely freaking' me out…"

"Just cooperate with me Ruka-kun and I'll take care of the rest." She smiled at him. Nogi blushed.

"Just tell me what to do…" he faced back.

"Hai."

------oooooo-----

"WWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!" A brunette shouted. She was really worried. She was stunned by what she was seeing with her eyes right now. "But, Tsubasa-senpei…" She was upset by her senpai who was lying in bed with his left foot being fractured. I has a cement on though, hopefully he could recover back and fast…

"I'm sorry Mikan, but it's certain that I have a fractured foot as you can see." He shrugged his shoulders. "I never expected this anyway." He sighed deeply. "… So I'll never be with you on February 14. Gomen ne, Mikan-chan…" He touched her forehead so that she will be less worried.

"Ahhh!" She fell down on the floor on purpose. "I'm all alone now…"

"Eh… Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll find someone."

"Hope so…" She pouted.

Misaki entered the clinic. "Now see what you did to her." She sarcastically said. "Come here, Mikan." She opened her arms for the crybaby Mikan. But she hesitated.

"Thanks senpai… But I'm all better now." She wiped her tears with her uniform sleeve. "Just be better soon, okay?" She smiled at her senpai. Both of them, Misaki and Tsubasa.

"Now, that's the Mikan we know." They chorused and smiled at her back.

Mikan sighed. "This can't be helped though."

"Uh… yeah…" Tsubasa rubbed the back of her head. "There is just some guy that suddenly and accidentally bumped at me that I ended up falling from the 3rd floor to the first with no break."

"Well, it's still a miracle that you came here alive. And you mean from the third floor?!" She raised a tone higher. She knocked Tsubasa's head hard with a sound effect.

"Uh..." Mikan's sweat dropped.

"Ouch! HEY! WHY and WHAT the hell did you do that for?" he felt his head. There was a bump part there, he noticed.

Misaki turned around, in a disgraceful manner. "If you'll not be careful again, that will not be the only thing that I will do to you…" She crossed her arms.

"You know, you're over-exaggerating…"

"I'm just worried." She answered quickly.

"Senpais… Mikan broke their conversation. "I'll get going now." She said farewell.

"Take care!" Misaki said.

"Haaii." She smiled and walked to the door.

"My, isn't that girl so precious?" Misaki said.

"Yo, Misaki, you're grossing me out…" he reacted.

She faced Tsubasa with an evil glare.

"Uh,,, gomen, gomen, I didn't mean it…" he swayed his hands back and forth.

Misaki's evil gaze at Tsubasa just turned into a worried one. "Just get well soon." She managed to get out.

"Uh…" Tsubasa was surprised. This is out of the ordinary for him. Misaki always teases him and knocks him out when he annoys her. But this time, she's concerned at him. "Arigatou… I'll be fine in no time." He smiled sweetly. This made Misaki blushed. She quickly turned back.

"I'll get going then…" She went out of the room now. She closed the clinic door.

-----ooo-----

Day by day, Mikan visits her Tsubasa-senpai to give her pastries so that he could be better already. This was then when Natsume noticed this – the frequent visitation of Mikan to Tsubasa three times, no, even fou times a day. He would always react with this to himself, but he was trying to control his temper. It was a matter of fact though. He doesn't want to be a jerk in front of everybody. He always keeps what he thinks to himself only, like nobody is to be trusted. But he's a little bit wrong there, right?

It was then three days. Time passes by so quick that you don't even recognize it somehow, now, is it? It's the big day that the operation of Imai would come out now. Thanks to her operation partner, Ruka Nogi, they will be unstoppable. But not without those damn bitches who always gets in the way like there's no tomorrow. How will they be able to face them?

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Now, this will be all set till on the next chapter. TWO down, one more to go… (YIIIIPPEEEE!!). On the next chapter, I'll guarantee you'll like it!!! – Uh… somehow, that is… (Takes a big sigh)

But anyway… Thanks for having time to read this one… XDD…

See you on the **final chapter**!!!

MihRue-hime…


	3. Chapter 3

**FACE THE REALITY**

**-GAKUEN ALICE-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Now here you are!!! It's the **final chapter** of this story… Just sit back and enjoy reading…

CHAPTER 3 – FEELINGS REVEALED

It has been three days. And now… It's Valentines Day for real. Everyone is looking forward to have someone they love to be with. But not everyone will get a chance to be with the heartthrobs of the year. And this I'm talking about Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka. Every girl in the campus of the elementary and middle school branch alike in the Alice Academy would approach them. It's really annoying in their part. They're finding it hard for finding a nice, peaceful and quiet place to be staying just even for a minute. But no. Not even a second. Fan girls are just everywhere.

They are disturbing them, all the time. They kept on giving them chocolates and flowers in which _'boys'_ should normally do. Now, the world is in a topsy-turvy manner. So LADIES, don't expect that the boys would be the first one to confess their feelings for you, nor court you either way.

But isn't this a little bit awkward and so overboard? Ah… Whatever.

Whenever Ruka and Natsume would pass by the hallway, crazy fan girls would also follow. They're totally head over heels for them. All of them-but there's an exception. Sakura Mikan wouldn't usually join. She's dense. It has been two years since she got into the academy, but still have the same-old attitude. She's clumsy and dense, idiot but a smiling freak. That's her all right. She's always like that. But when will she ever change?

Mikan went to visit her senpai Tsubasa. She has a little surprise for him. She opened the clinic door and posted a smile on her face. "Ohayo! Tsubasa-senpai." She greeted happily. She saw that Her senpai Misaki was there too. She was arranging the blue-silk curtains up.

"Yo, Mikan." Tsubasa greeted back.

"Hey there." She smiled. "What leads you here? Are you going to visit this moron again?"

"Uh… That and…" She handed the box to Tsubasa. "… I also wanted to give you these." She had a warm smile on her cheeks again. "Oh, Misaki senpai…" She looked inside her bag for something. "Here you are! I knew that you'd be here so I have some for you, too." She also handed her a box. And those were chocolates. Sweet and yummy chocolates.

"Uh… Mikan, you shouldn't have." She said selfishly.

"Nah. It's Valentines Day! After all, I'm really good at making stuffs like that. I'll guarantee you'll like it cause It's homemade, BY YOURS TRULY of course!" She said arrogantly.

"Aah. You're the one that made this." Tsubasa opened the box and saw luxious of sweet chocolates. She handed out one to taste it. And so, he did. "These sure are yummy." He smiled.

"Just too bad because you'll be staying here over Valentines Day." She pouted. "But, it can't be helped. I'll be going now. I have some chocolates to be delivered." She smiled at them. "Bye!" She waved goodbye. They also greeted her bye.

She went out of the clinic. As to her absence of mind in her surrounding, she didn't notice that 'somebody' was watching her. This person has a raven hair with fire-like crimson eyes. "Here you are again." He murmured to himself. He was at the branch of a tree standing there. He slapped himself.

'_Natsume! Snap out of it this instant!' _he said to himself. "Tch." He went away now, flying to every branch that he's seeing. But then, unbeknownst also to him, he was being watched by a blonde hair guy from down the bushes. He was hiding there hoping that his best friend will not notice him. He was spying there the whole time.

'_Just as I thought. Natsume, you're such an idiot.'_ He smirked. He picked up a phone and dialled up Imai.

She answered it as fast as she could. "What's up there, Ruka?" She asked.

"Just as you think it is. He went _'again'_to this same area. I guess he couldn't stand the jealousy that he's feeling whenever Mikan-san would be at Tsubasa-senpai's place."

"Whatever. Let's proceed now to our real plan. I'll take care of my dummy Mikan; you'll take care of that idiot Natsume Hyuuga. Understood?!"

"Hai." He quickly pushed the end button of the cellphone.

-----ooo-----

It was then 2 pm in the afternoon. Since it is Sunday, they don't have any worries about class. All there is in mind is that their dates coming out of their sleeves. Mikan was with Hotaru that time. Mikan gave her the chocolates that she made wholeheartedly. And with this, Hotaru pleasingly accepted.

"Mikan." She called her name. "Would you come with me to come to central town this 4 pm? I bet there's a good place there since its Hearts Day, isn't it?

Mikan's eyes widened in amusement. She smiled a big one and she hugged her best friend tight. "Really, Hotaru? Are we going to Central town? I'd love to be you're date."

-baka-baka-baka-

"Ah! Hotaru! Why did you do that for?"

A moron gun had pointed to her. It was Imai's doings. She shot her that. "Don't act stupid. Don't act stupid when you're there. I don't want to see people how they would think about you there being with… Me."

"Hai!" She gleefully recovered back. "I'll be going to the dorm, Hotaru. I need to change so I won't look awful with being with you." She hopped from the lab of Hotaru to her door.

'_Oh, you better be.'_

"Bye!"

Hotaru smirked at her. _'You're dense Mikan. So… Very… Very… Dense…'_

-

It was then 2:45 pm. There is only hour and minutes left. Mikan was finished taking a shower and is now busy finding for a nice dress that she would find in her closet. She doesn't want to look terrible in front of people, especially in front of her best friend. Or is it what she thought it would be. – Her best friend.

After a few minutes then, she found lavender, off shoulder long sleeved blouse with a pink ribbon at the middle and a white, short, mini skirt with pink laces at the end. "This is what I will wear." She said happily. Then, she put it on. She wore the outfit that she had found in the closet.

The outfit suits her. Lavender is the best for her skin tone. She looks pretty well in her dress. She looks more mature but not so old. She's cute in her outfit. She added some effect by letting down her hair. Her hair when down is at her waistline. Pretty long, right? She also put on a pink headband with a butterfly design at the right side of it. She looks beautiful.

She heard a knock. "Yo, Mikan…" Her voice was familiar, obviously because it was her best friend's voice.

Mikan opened the door and surprised to see a well dressed Hotaru. She was wearing a dark blue mid-thigh length dress with a ribbon buckle at her waist. She looks nice and so cute. Her doll shoes are also cute.

Hotaru was surprised either by Mikan's new style. Her hair was down, all right. "What takes you so long?" She looked at her face. She noticed that Mikan's eyes were of sparkling diamonds. She put out her baka-gun and pointed it to her. "Snap out of it, I'll shot you and I'll ruin the shirt."

"Meanie. But I can't take it, you're so cute."

"You look nice by yourself too, you know." She smiled. Mikan smiled at her too. "But don't you know what time it is?"

"Uh, yeah, it's three 15 in the afternoon."

"Baka, ne, Mikan? It's 4:30, you're 30 minutes late already. Our agreement was at four."

Mikan's eyes widened and re-check the time of her clock. "WHHAAAT?!" She noticed that her clock batteries were down. "But I just changed them, three days ago!"

"Well, just hurry up. I'll forgive you this time… **Only**."

"Okay, okay… You don't have to be so exaggerated." She put on her light brown boots, grabbed her knapsack with a rabbit face and went out of the room. Imai followed her back.

-----ooo-----

They were walking through the roadside at the central town. Hotaru was really annoyed on how Mikan was doing. Looks like she's very ignorant of the things she's seeing. Well, not all the time she gets to go there. She was with her best friend that time, then. Hotaru was controlling her temper on not to shoot her. It will totally ruin her plans.

It was already 5:37 when Hotaru checked her watch. She thought that it would be the right time to blow what's in her mind now.

"Yo, Mikan…" Imai spoke.

"Uh… What's that Hotaru?" She smiled at her. The glory in her eyes is still there.

"I guess this would be the right time to go on a movie." She said plainly. She took out two movie tickets and handed it to Mikan. "I'm just gonna go to the comfort room. Wait for me at the park okay?"

"Sure Hotaru… But why were you giving the tickets to me?"

"Uh, duh… I might loss them. I'm giving them to your hands."

"Okay…" She smiled. "Just hurry okay?"

"Okay…" _'NOT' _

Mikan went to the park. Surely, she will not be lost because there's only one park there at Central Town. She walked and walked until she reached her destination. She saw the gate of the Central Town Park and entered it. She saw a bench there and managed to get over there. She was about to sit when she noticed a masculine shadow over the ground. Her eyes were at he's shadow and she was slowly looking up at _'that'_ guy.

**NATSUME'S P.O.V.**

I'm walking to the central town park. My best friend Ruka said to wait for him there. He says that there is some important matter that he needs to be handled. So, I accepted his request. I just don't know what's going on with him. I'll wait for him all right in the park in one condition, I say. When he's not yet there within 30 minutes, I'll go to my dorm and read my dearest manga instead. He's in deal with it. I don't mind. But I know that he'll be picking me up in no time.

So as I reach the back portion of the park, of course I went looking for some place to sit down. Unluckily for me, there is no vacant bench on the park where I can sit on… So, I kept on looking and looking for some place to wait. But the place is giving me the creeps. Couples are everywhere. I would go like_ 'bleak!' _if I find myself being with my _'special someone'_ especially if I'm with an Idiot that knows nothing at all. – Yo, wait Natsume! What were you thinking?

And now, looks like I'm near at the entrance of the of the Central Town park. I just don't know if to how meters far I walked. At last, I find a bench and it's under the Sakura tree. It's the perfect spot of mine. But as I went closer to that bench, I saw someone went to that bench too. I don't know who it was but as to my surprise, it was the polka-dotted panties girl.

'Oi, oi, are you serious, it's polka?' I thought to myself. I was surprised to see her well dressed like this. She wasn't looking at me first; probably she was looking at the ground. But when she noticed my shadow, I guess that would be, she started to look up on me. I just then realized that her hair was down and her headband is the thing that makes her look good. Ah! What am I saying? Damn imagination, stay out of my head!

"Oi, polka." I said, trying to make my voice even.

"Eh? Natsume?" At first I thought that she was calm. "What are you doing here you perverted freak?!" Her voice raised an octave higher. She points me like I'm an enemy. I don't care. Whatever.

"What's with the get-up? Do you have a date or something?" I asked, staring at the side of mine.

"Ah! Just who are you?" She crossed her arms and turned back. "Even if I had a date, it's none of you're business."

"Baka." I teased her. Then I sat on the bench. She peeked at me and I noticed that. "Oi, why don't you sit here with me?" Oh shit! Why did I just say? But she shrugged her shoulders and does as I said.

"I'm on a date with my best friend Hotaru." She said as she sat down. "How about you, Natsume? Are you on a date? Are you looking or waiting for someone?" She asked me, still not facing me. She was looking at her boots.

"I think I am." I put my arms at the head of the bench and looked at the orange sky. "I'm on a date with my best friend too. Ruka Nogi." I noticed that the sun was going to set soon. But I didn't mind.

She sighed. "I think were just the same here." She stretched her hands. "I know! Why don't we go see the sunset?" She smiled at me. I don't know what's got into this idiot's head but is she reading my mind? She stood up. "Come on Natsume."

"Go by yourself." I said immediately. "I'm waiting for Ruka, just so you know." I tried to be on my usual manner. The cold me.

"Ah! Who cares? I'm waiting for Imai too, you know? Please Natsume, only this time. It's not a date or something, just a friendly get-together. Please…"

"No. What if Ruka will be here and if I'm gone, nowhere to be found here at Central Park?" I debated with her.

"You meanie. And I thought you're ni-"

**-NORMAL POINT OF VIEW-**

"NATSUME-SAMA!!!" Mikan was cut off. Somebody joined their conversation. They both looked at who it was. Well, it was Luna Koizumi and Sumire Shoda, the two freak girls.

"Natsume is with Sakura-san?" Sumire said in disgust. "Just what were you thinking Mikan?!" She was badly mad at her.

"Uh… N-No, it's not what you think it I-is." She said.

'_Ugh! Damn bitches!'_ Natsume thought. It feels like he can't take it anymore.

Luna was holding his hand but Natsume took back his hand. "Excuse me, but…" He said, trying to make an excuse. Fan girls suddenly appeared from nowhere. They started to speak absurd things again. "QUIET!" Natsume shouted. "As I was saying, I'm on a date! Don't you dare to disturb us."

Everyone was stunned of what they had heard, especially Sumire who keeps on pulling Mikan's hair.

"Uh…" Sumire was loosing her voice. "But, Natsume-kun… Who're you with?" She let go of Mikan, but she fell to the ground. Sumire then went to Natsume with worried face mixed with a jealous one.

"SAY WHAT??! Natsume! NO!" Luna as well reacted. She also went to Natsume and pushed away Sumire.

"Hey!" She suddenly reacted.

"Shut up jerk face." She said glaring at Sumire.

"All of you, people**, SHADDUP**!" Natsume shouted. He seems to be loosing his temper. He buried his hands at his pockets and walked slowly towards Mikan who was on the ground. As from her situation, she was obviously hurt because she can barely stand.

"Oi, Mikan, get up." He said in a low, husky and cold voice. He was standing beside her. His hands were still in his pockets.

"Oi, oi, are you blind or what?!" she said sarcastically. "I … I… c-can't stand…" She was seriously hurt cause she landed on her butt.

Natsume sighed. "Holy shit!" he rolled his eyes. "Now, let me have you're hand." His right hand came out from his pockets and he knelt a little to pick her up. Mikan raised her left hand and Natsume supported her stand up. She blushed a little.

'_Hey, wait a minute… What is this terrible feeling'_ she thought. The fan girls are still watching the scene. But jealousy came out from their face.

Mikan was on her feet now. But Natsume's hand was still on Mikan's waist. She felt that he gripped his hand from there.

"Mou, Natsume. I-I'm okay." She looked at Natsume's face and noticed that his ruffled bangs covered his eyes. "Na-Natsume…" she spoke his name again. But he didn't mind.

"Everyone, for heaven's sake…" he started to speak. He was talking to his huge fans. "We're on a date, so don't you dare to disturb us again." His voice was on a high tone. Natsume's fans were shocked that Mikan was his date.

"Bu…" Mikan was speechless. She didn't know what to say next. She was surprised to hear that 'they' were on a date. "But Na-Natsume… I-" She didn't have the chance to speak again. Natsume turned her to face him. His hands were now at her shoulders. He leaned in to her and he was looking at her shiny lips.

"N-Natsume, what do you think you're do-" Natsume sealed her lips with his. He was kissing her. Mikan's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't know what come in Natsume's head to do that thing. The next thing she knew is that Natsume was pulling her next to him. The fan girls were shocked to see them like this. Their tears came out from their eyes and they envy Mikan for this, too.

'_I'm sorry Mikan. But I have no other choice for them to leave me alone'_

After a few moments, Natsume broke the kiss leaving Mikan stare out in nowhere. She can't absolutely believe this. Natsume kissed her all right. She touched her lips. The warmth of Natsume's kiss was still there. She can still feel it.

Natsume coughs. "As I was saying, were on a date so don't ever, ever bother us again." He said putting his hands at his pocket, again. He turned back and hid his eyes under his raven hair. "Excuse us, but we need to see the sunset."

"Come on, Mikan." He grabbed Mikan's hand and there they go, leaving all the other ladies hopeless and unfortunate.

"No… My Natsume!!! The kiss was mine!" Sumire said crawling to the ground with her tears falling from her eyes.

"NATSUMEEEE! COME BACK!!! I NEED YOU!" Luna said.

"OUR Natsume is gone now." The fan girls chorused…

-----ooo-----

Natsume was still holding Mikan's hands. His eyes were still under his hair. _'DAMN!' _he cursed to himself.

"LET go of me, You PERVERT!!!" Mikan said, taking back her hand. Natsume's eyes widened. "Just what did you do that for?" She shouted. "You humiliated me in front of everybody!"

"S…Sorry, Mikan." He apologized humbly. Then, he noticed that tears came rushing down her cheeks. "Mikan, I … didn't mean it. It's just…"

"SHUT UP! You mean it or not, I still hate you! I hate you NATSUME!" She ran away from him. She has nowhere to go. But she just can't stand being with that Natsume guy.

"DAMNIT! Natsume! Now look what you did to her," Natsume cursed himself. He clenched his fist and followed her direction.

-

Natsume kept on looking for Mikan. She's just somewhere in the park-he just thought she would be. But the park was just too wide for him to see where she was. Then, he saw someone with a light brown hair. She was walking at near the fountain. Natsume came running for her. "Mikan." She touched the shoulder of that girl but unfortunately, it was not Mikan. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone I know." Still, after that, she kept on looking for her, but he was getting tired of searching. Many minutes flew so it would be hard for him.

'_Natsume, confess to her right away when you see her!' _

He saw a Sakura tree and went there. He didn't noticed at first but Mikan was at that tree too.

"Polka," he spoke. Now, there was no doubt that it was Mikan. But the only change is that her hair was in a braided one. She braided it into two. She was sitting under that tree and Mikan faced him. She was still crying at that moment.

"I'm tired of finding you. You know that?" He sat beside her. Mikan went few centimetres away from him. Natsume noticed this and he sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm a jerk back there. But…" He paused not knowing what to say next. "And y-you know… about th-that k-kiss…" he tried to say it calmly but then failed. He can feel his cheeks burning gradually.

"It's a stupid thing right?" She said leaning her head against the Sakura tree. "Natsume kissing an idiot like **me** is really stupid. Now, I'll not have any man to marry because…" She faced Natsume. She tried to look at him I his eyes. "I'll not marry any guy because … because… You… Stole… My First… KISS!" She exclaimed with tears coming from her eyes. Then, she faced away from his direction.

"TCH!" he clenched his fist from his pocket. "You're such a dummy, right Polka?" he stared up at the sky. Mikan suddenly face him for that. "You're over reacting."

"I'm sorry, but 'guys' like you wouldn't even understand the feelings of 'girls' like me." She buried her head at her knee. "Girls are even more complicated than guys as dumb as you."

"Oh, is that really what you think it is, huh, polka-dots?" Natsume's voice was high. He moved closer to Mikan and holds her shoulders so that she can face him. "Kiss doesn't matter, you know that?!" he exclaimed.

"But you're getting it all wrong! I-" She was cut off by Natsume again. She noticed that Natsume was leaning forward to the direction of her lips. "NO! Natsume! You're –" he covered her lips with hers. She didn't have the chance to finish what she wanted to say once again. His lips moved in despair to hers. Mikan stunned. She put her hands in his chest to push him. But she failed. Natsume gripped her wrist so he can kiss her passionately. Mikan can't fight back. This guy is just too strong. She will just be tired of struggling, so she gave up. She just closed her eyes gradually. When Natsume noticed this, his hands move from her wrists to her back, one on her nape and one at her waist. He pulled her closer to him.

-

Then, he broke the kiss. They both pant in need of air.

Mikan was upset again because of this. "YOU'RE A REAL PERVERT!" She exclaimed. "I'm going to my dorm now." She stood up. She was about to walk when Natsume caught her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going, polka?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Crimson eyes met mandarin eyes. They both blushed little by little. Mikan stared away from his eyes. "Sit down, will ya?" She pulled Mikan, which ended up being on top of him. He put a hand at the back of his neck. "I'm not yet saying a thing here why I did that. And I mean that dumb kiss, you baka." 

"Let me go, you shit freak!" She struggled. "You only used me in front of everybody so that they can stop from bothering you, right? It's nothing more."

"Listen here!…" _'Oh, brother! How can I say it?' _"I… LOVE… YOU!!!" He said plainly trying not to blush. "I mean, yeah, I did that thing so others can never bother me anymore, but I have deeper thoughts than that shallow reason!" His grip for her loosened. His crimson eyes hid under his hair. "I love you. It's true."

Mikan on the other hand stopped from struggling when he said that thing. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe this. "NA-Natsume… You…" she paused not knowing what to say next. 

Natsume sat down. She let go of her. "I love you, that's true. I was finding it hard for me to confess to you but,… Now… I… I-"

"…Love you too Natsume." She smiled happily ay him. "I just don't know when it started but…" She has different hues of red from her face. "One thing I know is that I feel the same way of the way you feel for me. I love you, I love you too Natsume." She leaned in forward for him and kissed his forehead. Natsume's eyes widened for this. But then smiled at her.

"NOW, can you be my girlfriend?" He asked her directly. "Now that you feel the same way I do, can you be my girlfriend?" He leaned forward to her.

"Mmm…" She put her forefinger on her chin and guessed for an answer. "I have something first to give you Natsume." She looked something inside her bag. It was a box of chocolate, which has a red ribbon. "My Valentines gift for you Natsume… Chocolates!" he gave it to him and smiled again. Natsume was surprised that Mikan gave her chocolates. "… And… Uh… I accept you're request, I can be you're girlfriend." She said shyly.

"WHATEVER." He just smirked and leaned on the tree trunk.

"AH! NATSUMEE!!! You're mean again… But I think it's okay." She sighed. "Hey I know! Hotaru **gave** me tickets for the movie! Can we go see one?" She asked.

"Uh, GAVE or TO HOLD?"

"I don't care! Just let's see one!"

"My _girlfriend_ is a real idiot. But I like it too, you're little idiocy."

"AH! Natsume!"

"Neh! Just kidding! I just love to see the look on my Mikan when somebody insults her." He smirked. Then there they go to the movie theatre holding hands. Unbeknownst to them, Imai was hiding behind the bushes. She was filming them the whole time. She was with Ruka that time. He was totally freaked out by Imai – whose been smirking at them.

"Idiots are really meant for idiots, ne, Ruka-kun?"

**-END OF STORY-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** And I thought I'd never gonna make it in time before Valentines Day. I know that the ending is really uh… not enough. Sorry for that. I made Luna here head over heels for Natsume too just like the permy, Sumire. And just note that this is the longest chapter here. I'm sorry if I made you waste you're time.

But………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**HAPPY VALENTINES EVERYONE!**

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…….**_ I just love you're little reviews…

**-MihRue_pinkbunny-**


End file.
